Drunken
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: despertar a su lado y con la noticia de que se declararon e hicieron otras cositas no era una buena forma de empezar el dia... One-shot. Lemon


Aló gentesita de FF, les dejo este pequeño one-shot para que se entretengan leyendo algo ;)

Saludos a mis levihanjis de face y del foro de aqui!

Disclaimer: Snk en propiedad de isayama-sama

Drunken...

¿Que sucedió ahi? ¿Por que no estaba en su casa? ¿Por que estaba desnuda? ¿Que hacia con Rivaille en la cama? ¡¿Que rayos hicieron en la noche?!

Hanji Zoe, teniente de la legion de reconocimiento, lider de operaciones e investigaciones especiales y ahora era una muñequita de aparador.

-no quiero ir~- chilló recargada en un sillón.

-tienes que ir, eres la teniente- el rubio comandante acomodaba el moño en su cuello, tenia que verse perfecto.

-ya no quiero ser teniente~- Hanji bufó, no deseaba estar es esa reunion llena de tipos estirados, creidos y mujeres delicadas. La policia militar siempre organiaba ese tipo de reuniones para alimentar su ego y burlarse de las otras tropas por su "mala suerte" de no estar con ellos en el interior de las murallas disfrutando de lujos y privilegios que solo ellos tenian por mandato del rey.

-anda, ya levantate- Erwin sonrió viendola recostada sobre el sofá, parecía una niña pequeña que no queria hacer nada mas que quedarse jugando con sus juguetes en casa.

-ira Rivaille- sonrió mirandose en el espejo y por el reflejo vió como Hanji se sentaba rapidamente en el sofá.

-emm ¿El enano?- pregunto ocultando fallidamente su curiosidad.

-jeje si, el enano- la miro por sobre su hombro y ella desvió la mirada "desinteresada".

-pues te acompañaré solo porque quiero molestarlo- se puso de pie y acomodó su cabello que ahora lo llevaba suelto, Erwin rió por lo bajo y se encaminó hacia la puerta, le dió el brazo a Hanji para salir juntos hacia la reunion.

.

.

.

-esto es molesto- gruño Levi sentado junto a otros miembros de la legion de reconocimiento, lo habia hecho ir a la fuerza ya que se necesitaba a toda la legion ahi y ya que recientemente se habia convertido en el sargento era mas que logico que estuviera ahi.

"Aqui todos son unos estirados y cerdos" pensó mientras veía comer a los presentes de la famosa policia militar, se suponía que por trabajar serca del rey ellos debian tener algo de clase pero en cambio eran pura gente sin clase y presumida. Pensó seriamente en irse del lugar y dejar a todos en la fiesta, no era como si su presencia fuera muy requerida, nadie lo tomaría en cuenta, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse del lugar fijó su mirada en la entrada y detuvo su andar. En la entrada estaban su pesado comandante, Erwin Smith y una muchacha que llevaba un entallado vestido negro de noche a la que no lograba reconocer.

-¡Mira erwin, ahi esta el enanin!- gritó la muchacha haciendo irritar a Rivaille, ahora sabía quien era la mujer del vestido negro.

-hola Levi- saludó amablemente Erwin.

-hola...-

-Hola enano- rió Hanji.

-Hola Cuatro ojos- ella sonrió y se dispuso a disfrutar de esa noche.

Tomo fue bueno, no hubo problemas con la policia militar, ellos no molestaron a nadie de las otras divisiones y todo marchó viento en popa. Asi siguió la noche hasta que a Riko Brzenska se le ocurrió darle alcohol a la joven teniente de la legión de reconicimiento.

-¡Esa es mi *hip* canción!- Hanji trató de correr a la pista pero Rivaille la detuvo tomandola del brazo y regresandola a su lugar. Al parecer Erwin había desaparecido dentro de la multitud de militares y ahora el tenía el deber de cuidar a su superior para que no hiciera una de sus locuras de las cuales siempre tenía que alejarla. "estupido rubio, hoy no vino a cuidar a su jefa" se quejó en sus adentros, justo en ese momento necesitaba la intervención de Moblit y justo ese día se le ocurrió enfermarse de gripe.

Despues de un rato y resisgnandose a que nadie lo ayudaría con Hanji decidió retirarse al cuartel con una muy ebria teniente sobre su hombro.

.

.

.

Llegaron pronto a su residencia y despues de quitarse los zapatos y acomodar bien a la chica ebria se dirigió a la habitacion de esta y la dejó sobre su cama dispuesto a salir hacia su cuarto y descansar, pero de nuevo sus intenciones fueron frustradas por un molesto gemido de la chica.

-quiero agua~- la chica se revolvió en su cama haciendo suspirar al moreno.

-callate y descansa- dijo girandose hacia la puerta para salir.

-quiero agua~- la chica hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

-deja de llorar o te vas a deshidratar- el muchacho se acercó y la miró haciendo berrinche.

-¡Quiero aguaaa!- la castaña parecía niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche solo por un poco de agua asi que despues de mirarla en ese estado Rivaille salió a la cocina y trajo el anciado vaso de agua para la pobre mujer. Cuando por fin la chica tuvo su agua se sentó en la cama y comenzó a beber, Rivaille se sentó en una orilla, ella terminó su agua, dejó el vaso y se puso de pie caminando justo hasta estar frente al sargento. Tomó los tirantes de su vestido y los bajó haciendo que su vestido callera y solo quedara en ropa interior con los pechos descubiertos. Antes de que Rivaille reaccionara ella ya estaba sentada en su regazo sonriendo pícara.

-enano, tu me gustas *hip* hasme tuya- el muchacho devió la mirada y la quitó dejandola sobre la cama.

-estas muy borracha- fue el pretexto que encontró para poder salir de esa incomoda situación.

-me- hipó -¿Me desprecias?- comenzó a llorar.

-no- respondió el sin mirarla.

-claro, no fuera Petra *hip* porque ya le hubieras dado hasta 11 veces en toda la noche *hip*- el se giró rapidamente.

-¿Petra?-

-si *hip* la pelirroja que te sigue como sombra *hip*- se talló los ojos.

-cierra la boca- ella comenzó a llorar mas.

-largate *hip* ¡Largate y dejame en paz! *hip* ¡Ve a divertirte con ella!- el muchacho se irritó por el comentario, el ni siquiera sabia de que o quien hablaba y no entendia porque le causaba sentimiento verla llorar por su rechazo. El moreno se acercó y se sentó frente a ella que seguía tallandose los ojos, le apartó laas manos, la miró y la besó apasionadamente recostandola poco a poco sobre la cama. La tocaba suavemente robandole unos cuantos suspiros y saboreando cada parte de su ser, primero se embriagó de sus labios sabor fresa con un toque de alcohol y despues de haberse saciado bajó poco a poco por el cuello dejando pequñas marcas rojas en su piel hasta llegar a esos cremosos montes que tanto quería probar, ella lo miró mientras sonreía y se ruborizaba por las acciones del azabache y al sentir el toque de su lengua sobre sus pechos se estremeció y emitió un pequeño gemido, enrredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos del muchacho y comenzó a arquearse por cada mordida, beso y succión del muchacho en su amigas.

Poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo haciendo que las caricias y besos fueran mas insistentes y la necesidad de tomarse el uno al otro fuera mas intensa asi que pronto estaban uno encima del otro dandose placer sexual, inesperadamente habia sido la primera vez de ambos y eso hacia la ocación algo especial para ambos. Rivaille comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas a medida que la fiebre subia y Hanji solo se aferraba a la fuerte espalda del muchacho arañandolo y gimiendo de placer con cada movimiento que el haci hasta que por fin llegaron al orgasmo juntos y se tumbaron en la cama acurrucandose y durmiendo profundamente...

.

.

.

.

-y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de contar Rivaille bostezando sentado sobre la cama tapado con la sabana solo en la parte inferior mientras Hanji caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación pensando en que decirle a todos si les preguntaban porque habian desaparecido la noche anterior...

.

.

.

.

.

Yyyy aqui esta este corto relato xD

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
